


Jingle Jingle

by SkyeSentinels



Series: Bitter and the Sweetness [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cat Collar, Established Relationship, Gamer!Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jingle jingle motherfucker, M/M, PWP, Sexy Cheshire Cat costume, THIS IS PORN OKAY, Vlogger!Lance, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Youtuber AU, i love that those are all existing tags, straight up, well not straight but you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSentinels/pseuds/SkyeSentinels
Summary: In which Lance persuades Keith to like cats.





	Jingle Jingle

It all started with a throw-away comment from Keith.

“I don’t really like cats all that much.” He said it like it was no big deal, continuing with editing his newest video while Lance lounged on the couch next to him. When all he heard was silence from his usually chatty boyfriend, Keith looked over to see Lance looking at him with a look of horror, all wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

“What?” Keith looked at Lance with a confused expression. The other boy just sat there for another minute before silently getting up and leaving the room. Keith was left confused and slightly concerned until his phone pinged with a text from Lance.

He opened up his message app to see that Lance had sent a picture of a kitten with a hat and sword.

 

**My Dork <3**

>HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE THIS???

**Keith**

>...

>I have a bad feeling about this…

**My Dork <3**

>Babe, this is for your own good ;)

 

Keith sighed fondly and went back to editing his video, thinking that this would blow over soon.

It did not blow over. Every day for the last week Lance had spammed cats and kittens on all of his social media in the hopes of convincing Keith of the superiority of felines. Keith took all of this with patience that he thought only Shiro could possess.

On the seventh day of the cat madness, Keith received only one text from Lance.

 

**My Dork <3**

>I have a surprise for you when you get home ;)

**Keith**

>That has to be the most ominous text I’ve ever gotten from you

**My Dork <3**

>Trust me babe, you’ll like it ;)

 

Keith huffed amusedly at his boyfriend’s antics as he walked back to their shared apartment. His mind went through all of the possibilities, but Keith gave up on figuring out Lance’s idea of a “surprise.”

Keith arrived to their apartment and, after locking the front door, called out. “Lance? I’m home!” When he received no answer, Keith figured Lance must’ve gone out on an errand or something. He toed off his converse and walked into the kitchen to fix himself some cereal. As he opened the fridge to get the milk, Keith heard a soft jingling noise. He frowned a little but shrugged it off until he heard it again, only louder and  _ much  _ closer. Like right behind him closer. He closed the fridge and slowly turned around only to freeze in place. His jaw fell without his consent and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Lance stood in the middle of the kitchen in nothing but a bright pink thong, purple and pink striped cat ears, and— _ oh my god _ — a collar. It was the source of the jingling Keith had heard, a large golden bell hanging right in the center of Lance’s beautiful neck. Lance had a large Cheshire grin on his face, clearly enjoying how Keith’s mind had crashed at the sight of him.

Lance swayed where he stood, making the bell jingle once again. “Like what you see?” His grin widened when it took Keith a moment to stop devouring his body with his eyes and focus on his face instead. 

“Oh-” Keith swallowed thickly, “oh  _ yes. _ ” Keith took a few steps closer until he was standing so close to Lance their breaths mingled and whispered. “I definitely like what I see.” Keith cupped the back of Lance’s head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. His fingers tangled into Lance’s short hair as Lance brought his hands onto Keith’s hips, pulling him closer.

They separated to breathe and Keith got a good look at Lance’s kiss-reddened lips and slightly glazed eyes.  _ Damn _ , he wanted all of this boy. With Lance still recovering from the sudden kiss, Keith lifted his boyfriend and set him on the counter, legs slightly spread. Keith wedged himself in between Lance’s long legs and began trailing kisses all over his boyfriend’s torso. Small sounds of pleasure escaped Lance’s throat as Keith’s teeth scraped over one nipple and then moved to lazily swirl his tongue around the other.

“Keith.” Lance untangled his fingers from where they had been running through Keith’s hair to push him by the shoulders away so he could look at him. “Clothes off. It’s not fair if I’m the only one mostly naked.”

Keith smirked but obliged, slowly taking off his clothes one article at a time. Untying the red flannel from around his waist, making sure to sway his hips  _ just so. _ Slipping his shirt off over his head, staring at Lance with eyes full of promise of things to come. Using his teeth to slowly pull both of his gloves off, watching Lance watch him. And lastly he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants, making sure to turn around just enough to give Lance a nice view of his ass. His efforts were clearly appreciated because Keith could hear Lance groan softly from his perch on the counter and see a bulge in Lance’s thong.

When he was left in only his ‘Wanna Play?’ boxers, Keith turned back to his boyfriend and grabbed him by the ass, picking him up. Lance automatically locked his legs around Keith’s hips and his arms around his neck, this was not the first time Keith had picked him up like this and certainly wouldn’t be the last. They grinded their dicks together, bringing Keith to half-hardness.

When Keith felt something soft and fuzzy brush against his arm, he looked up at Lance with confusion. “What is that?” Lance smirked. “You’ll find out.” Lance leaned down to kiss Keith again before pulling back a little.

“Bed. Now.” Keith growled as he walked towards their bedroom, that damned collar jingling the entire way. Meanwhile Lance began sucking hard on Keith’s neck in all the right places that he knew would drive Keith  _ wild _ . They stopped a few times for Keith to press Lance up against a wall and ravish his mouth but eventually they made it to the bedroom.  _ Barely _ .

Keith set Lance down on the bed and just looked at him. His hair stuck up in places where Keith had buried his fingers in it, the ears had been knocked off sometime on their way to the bedroom. Lance’s pupils were blown wide and his lips were swollen from their kisses. “You’re beautiful.”  Keith whispered as his eyes trailed further down, devouring the tan skin of his boyfriend. When his eyes landed near Lance’s hips, he stopped and stared.

“Is that-” he swallowed, “Is that a  _ tail? _ ” Sure enough, a pink and purple striped tail curled out from under Lance. Lance grinned wickedly at Keith’s expression. “Sure is. Wanna get a closer look?” Keith stood frozen at the side of the bed as Lance got onto his hands and knees and turned around so he had to look over his shoulder at Keith, eyes hooded and full of lust.

Lance shook his ass to make to tail swing between his legs but Keith was more focused on  _ where  _ the tail came from. It wasn’t attached to the thong like he suspected, but was instead coming from underneath the fabric.  _ Good god, it’s a butt plug. _ Keith could feel his dick straining to get out, and not one to waste time ripped off his boxers.

He climbed onto the bed, giving Lance time to crawl up towards the headboard and grab the lube and a condom from the nightstand. Keith hovered over his boyfriend before  he dove in to claim Lance’s mouth once more, mapping out every part of it with his tongue. They had to break apart to breathe, and Lance took advantage of Keith’s breathless state to flip them over, so Keith was the one lying with his back against the headboard.

Keith’s surprise at the sudden change of position faded as he watched Lance sink lower until his face was level with his dick. Lance’s tongue darted out to give a small lick to the head and Keith had to remind himself to breathe. Lance slowly licked a stripe up the underside of Keith’s dick before fully taking it into his mouth. Keith groaned loudly as Lance started to bob his head up and down, taking in as much of Keith as he could. The bell on his collar jingled with every movement of his head.

“Lance- ungh- so good- ah,” Keith panted as Lance started to move faster, his fingers digging in Lance’s hair but not enough to hurt. He wanted to move his hips, but Lance held them down with his hands. “So good- fuck- I love you- ahh- so beautiful-so ahhh  _ perfect _ ,” Keith rambled. He was surprisingly talkative in bed, which Lance always took great pleasure in exploring. Lance listened as Keith slowly unraveled from the attention Lance gave to his dick. 

“Unngh- Lance- love you- ahh so much-  _ such a good kitty _ .” That last part caused Lance to groan in his throat, and Keith almost came right then but he didn’t want this to end yet. Sensing his boyfriend’s control slipping, Lance took his mouth off of Keith, and climbed up to kiss him on the mouth.

Keith could taste himself on Lance but didn’t much care at the moment as he worked on getting Lance’s pink thong off. “Need you Lance- need to feel you,” he rasped in between kisses, once the thong was tossed off the bed. Lance smirked and sat up so his tail dangled under him. He reached behind himself and carefully took out the butt plug, leaving him feeling  _ empty _ . 

Lance tossed to condom to Keith as he lathered his fingers and slicked up his entrance. The butt plug had left him prepared enough that he only had to lube up himself and Keith before he started to sink down onto Keith’s dick.

Once he had taken in all of Keith, Lance stopped to catch his breath. “You good?” Lance looked down at his concerned boyfriend and nodded, a small smile on his face. “Yeah.” Keith wrapped one hand around Lance’s neglected dick and started to stroke slowly, sending shudders through Lance’s body.

When Lance had gotten used to Keith being inside of him, he started to move, using his long powerful legs to lift him up and down. Keith used his other hand to grip Lance’s hip for leverage, helping him to angle himself just right. Lance threw his head back when Keith’s dick hit him in that spot and gripped Keith’s legs with both hands, giving Keith a lovely view of his neck and pleasured expression. Keith thought Lance looked beautiful like this, mouth open and moaning and eyes closed in pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful Lance- ahhh such a good kitty for me- taking all of me in- you feel so good-” Keith groaned loudly when Lance dropped down hard and impaled himself on Keith. Keith could feel himself growing closer and closer, so he quickened his strokes on Lance, feeling him shudder above him. The jingling of the collar grew louder the faster Lance moved.

“Keith- babe- I’m unngh gonna- ahhh,” Lance cut off as his whole body wracked with the force of his orgasm, his cum staining their torsos. Lance clenching around him was what pushed Keith over the edge, and he came as well.

Lance collapsed onto Keith, both of them panting hard in the aftermath. When he caught his breath, Keith gently lifted Lance off of him and disposed of the condom by throwing it into the wastebasket near the bed. While Lance tried to get himself together, Keith grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped off what he could of Lance’s cum from both of them.

Once he finished, Keith dropped down onto the bed next to Lance, pulling the other boy to lay on top of him. Lance looked down at him with a satisfied expression. “So?” Keith’s brows furrowed in slight confusion. “So what?” Lance’s smile turned mischievous. “Soooo do you like cats  _ now _ ?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, but a fond smile stretched across his face. “Yeah, I guess I do.” Lance snickered softly. “It was the collar, wasn’t it?” Keith squeezed his boyfriend’s shoulders and placed a kiss on his forehead as his blush darkened. “Maybe.” Keith’s tone revealed that it was  _ definitely _ the collar. Lance smirked. “Jingle jingle motherfucker.” Keith rolled his eyes again and poked Lance in the side. He tried to squirm out of Keith’s grip, but he held tight. “Hold still. Bask in the afterglow.” Lance pouted but laid his head down on Keith’s chest, a satisfied sigh escaping his mouth. They didn’t get up until hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot fuckin' believe someone convinced me to write this and ANOTHER convinced me to post it. What is my life???


End file.
